Code Geass: Deal
by DIM-Everlasting Gaze
Summary: Lelouch meets with the members of the United Federation Nations after abolishing the number system as well as Britannia's aristocracy. And when he was given a choice to either decrease his number of votes or not be accepted in the UFN he gives the others a deal; which includes an oblivious Guren pilot(Got someone adopting it, you might want to vote on the poll, my profile)


**Title: Deal**

**[Just an Idea that popped in my mind...Hope you like it...] One-shot Lelouch x Kallen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Plot:** The plot starts at the time Lelouch meets with the members of the United Federation Nations after abolishing the number system as well as Britannia's aristocracy. And when he was given a choice to either decrease his number of votes or not be accepted in the UFN he gives the others a deal; which includes an oblivious Guren pilot...

**Deal**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Lelouch vi Brittania stood tall and proud as he waited in the palace gardens, a serene atmosphere in the air yet he couldn't help thinking about how he was able to wrap the UFN under his thumb. He didn't care if they called him a demon or an angel, the next King Arthur or the descendant of the traitor Mordred himself, good or evil, a hero or a villain.

After his so-called comrade's betrayal he realized that he'd been so selfless; doing everything for those traitors. They even pointed their guns at Kallen, the one who set him back on his path, the one who became his reason to fight after his sister's death. They would have cruelly killed her along with him in order to 'free' her. Oh how fate was so cruel...

But he wouldn't let fate dictate what is to come to him, he realized... that in order to survive this cruel world, he has to be a little 'selfish', so he could be able to hold what he always craved for... and the one and only person he wants to have...

_A few weeks ago..._

The UFN Members along with the 99th Emperor himself was seated at a rather large table. When Lelouch had said that he has a deal better than theirs which would surely benefit both of them the UFN members decided to hear him out, and granted his request at a more private setting.

"I'm very grateful that the UFN decided to take my offer into consideration Chairwoman Sumeragi", the emperor said casually.

"There is no need for thanks your highness. It is our decision to give you a chance, especially with the current things you've done, we are hoping that this negotiation would start good relations with Britannia and the UFN. It is nothing but a simple repayment..." Kaguya said it like she was being nice and professional, but Lelouch could see through that facade the liberated girl who was as crazy as Mily Ashford, was unsure if she should praise him or curse him because of his power called geass. "May I request, you get to the topic about your offer."

Some voices agreed.

Lelouch smirked, like he was mocking every member in that very room. "Very well...", he wore his cold facade again. "As you see..."

_-Cut- Back to reality, current time..._

"Your Highness"

Lelouch was disturbed of his current thoughts. He turned to the voice to find one of his most loyal subjects Jeremiah Gottwald standing a few meters away from him, the same serious expression on his face. "Her Ladyship has arrived..."

Upon hearing the news, a smirk plastered unto his face.

He strolled through the ball room in all his glory, his emperor's attire adding to the magnificence of his aura. His eyes focused on the beautiful maiden down the stairs, clothed in a fine cream dress, portraying a gentle and graceful Lady, as she was raised in the early years of her life. But he knew better, behind that fragile layer lies a fierce and passionate woman, someone willing to exceed the limits of soldiers and leaders themselves. Her hair combed down, her blue eyes shone with fire of passion and life that would make you want to drown in their depths.

They stood facing each other. Blue locked with purple.

Her luscious lips parted slighty, "Lelouch"

The sound of his name rolling of her tongue so softly makes his heart burn with fire. An urge to hold her and never let her go fills in the depths of his mind. He wants to claim her then and there; to make her forever his, for eternity. Yet he knows he needs to hold his feelings for now... but not for long.

_The Meeting Flashback..._

Everyone was tense.

"I am very well informed that the E.U. has already declared war against the UFN, fearing that your little group could over power them, I'm also well aware that one of the main reasons the UFN gave Britannia a chance to join this group is to gain an upper hand at technology and man power." Lelouch stated.

Everyone was quiet after hearing what the emperor declared.

"So you know..." the Chairwoman said.

Kaguya remained silent for a while, "It is true... yet I do not see why it would be connected with the requirements you need to do to join the UFN..."

Lelouch sighed as if he was tired " I didn't came here just for the UFN, I came here for someone I want."

"Preposterous, then why did you made us believe you are willing to join us." A member said angrily.

Lelouch glared at the man making the others flinch at the intensity, "I am here now, because if you would agree to my terms, you may have a permanent alliance with Britannia." He stopped waiting for a reaction.

"Please proceed..." Kaguya encouraged, proving that they were listening.

And Lelouch did, "Chairwoman Sumeragi, I propose a deal, give me Captain Kozuki and I would help the UFN take care of the E.U."

"Nonsense, why should we give you one of our aces, you can't expect us to agree with you. You would just weaken our forces!" a member protested.

"If all of you think that the reason I ask for Kallen is for her to be a part of my forces, you are terribly wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I want her as my Empress... isn't that a simple request?"

"Wh- that cannot be allowed!"

"I don't see why not, she is part Britannian as well, a daughter of nobility. I 'can' have her."

"I'm sorry your majesty but we can't take a person's freedom, Miss Kallen has her rights." Kaguya cut in.

"I will give her a right to chose" _'but of course, I won't stop until she says yes, no matter how many denials I have to go through, I won't lose her anymore, I swear that I won't let harm come her way; never again.'_ Lelouch mused in his mind. "All I ask is that you let her be with me, in Britannia."

"And how can we assure that you won't back down on the bargain, we cannot be sure that you would truly join?" another member asked.

"Here's the deal, once Kallen is with me in Pendragon palace, I will help your forces fight the E.U." Lelouch stated, "I will build an alliance with the UFN by marrying her, the representation of a Brittanian and Japanese's love, the peace of the two races runs through her very veins."

"But it will depend if she marries you or not."

"I'm well aware of that, and if you're asking about how I could join the UFN, I don't plan to join. I'm here for an alliance." The emperor answered the unspoken question.

"But there is a risk of war between our forces if things don't go as you've planned."

Lelouch tilted his head a bit as if saying 'are-you-stupid', " Then, would you risk the present situation for a future that may not even come if you lose the war with the E.U."

Everyone became quiet. They all sighed.

Lelouch knew he won.

"You have a deal."

_End of Memory..._

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Leouch said as he approached his beloved's figure. Their bodies centimetres apart. She tensed at her closeness. Lelouch leaned in on her ear; he inhaled her scent, she smelled so sweet. The addicting scent of _his _Q-1.

"Kallen..."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**There you have it. I was actually planning on doing this as an actual story [a very long one at that] but I think that would take too long, I know the feeling of reading a story and not being able to finish it cause it hasn't been updated. I also know how it feels to lose the urge to continue writing a story because of other ideas popping or the stressful life one has [and being just lazy...]. So I made it a one-shot.**

_**Original Plan for the story:**_

**I only wrote the part on why Kallen was forced to stay with Lelouch. I was actually planning on writing about how they struggle with an awkward relationship while Lelouch becomes a little selfish, and becomes overprotective and possessive of Kallen, even addicted to her, while Lelouch has the world under his thumb. Then assassination and kidnapping attempts on Kallen, Media gets word on the Emperor's affections for the currently Japanese representative Kallen Kozuki Stadfeld [who Lelouch plans on making as his empress, never attempting to create a Harem cause his only love interest is Kallen, he is in love with her inthe story,while Kallen sorts out her feelings for him] meanwhile C.C. creates a financial crisis on the UFN for her unstoppable pizza crave, even doing a pizza themed wedding with cheese-kun [*shrug* there are so many thing you could do to have a crazy story using the pizza crave, on second thought... I actually wonder why that witch hasn't married the pizza itself or the pizza man] ;P**

**Lelouch becomes a bit perverted to Kallen, his urge have her as his getting stronger every passing minute. Kallen's movement is limited cause she is the representative of the UFN, The UFN's model to the Britannians, so she becomes civil and levels her temper. The events are crazy and anything Chaotic I that could be possibly thought of. Then again one could remove the chaos and turn it too a seriously romantic story. Hmmm... I can't think straight –shrug- I'm not planning on writing something like that anyway, I've done the oneshot...**

**Here's the Epilouge:**

The moon was shining bright at the two figure located in what is called the Emperor's bed chamber. Lelouch lay there with his beloved Kallen in his arms. The ring on her finger gleaming in the light. After three long years of effort he finally has her. She was his Empress, his light and hope. He thought that this night, they're wedding night would come. And now they could start a family, where they could be at peace.

_I Love You Kallen_

_Aishiteru Lelouch_

Lelouch snuggled closer to Kallen and went with her to their dreamland...

V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_VV_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V

**A Story from: DIM-Everlasting Gaze**


End file.
